The end is not the end
by dtr5r
Summary: The biggest question that I ask myself at the dawn of every day is ' Will I finally die or will I come home or maybe I will just be lost forever more' First short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Were the heck am I in**

_Gusts of wind were blowing past the many trees, the sun's rays were bathing the grass in a golden light, dogs were barking and old people were slowly crossing the cobbled streets. It was just another ordinary day in Greenwood, a town located in the state of Oregon, U.S.A. It was amazing how the people here were so tenacious on being tranquil with such a meagre population that you would never see lethargic men walking around at night either. It was an impeccable place for a person who wants to live without being hampered by the noise of the city. And so it remains a mystery about how such an unusual thing happened in this peacefully thriving town._

Max was bored. Very…Very…Very…bored. He was long done with his copious amount of chores and homework for the summer. He had fed the dog and read a book, dad was watching the TV and his baby sister had spilled orange juice all over his keyboard which resulted in him not being able to do anything on it and on top of all of that all of his mates were in 15 different states but not even ONE of them was in his state so he couldn't see any of his annoying mates. Max was 21 years old and worked in the army. Currently he was with his family for his winter break to celebrate Christmas. He had light and bright brown hair and deep and dark brown eyes. He wore a white ordinary shirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers while he also wore a hidden chain around his neck that had a small silver cross attached to it.

So in a moment of absolute boredom he decided to explore the dusty attic that had an ageing atmosphere and was stuffed with tape closed carton boxes and random objects lying around on the dust dirty floorboards. He looked around and thought that it was time to get to work. After 1 whole hour of opening boxes, checking the items, and then putting them away, Max managed to open 34 boxes. The 35th box through had in big bold red words written

'_**DANGEROUS CONTENTS INSIDE, DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!'**_

So him being him, he had calmly opened the box, throwing away the duct tape to the side. And inside there was something that he didn't expect to be there. Inside the box there lay a miniature weeping angel lying on a red cushion with its eyes closed. And then Max did something that changed his whole life, in an unexpected turn, the thing that he did was simple yet life changing, Max blinked.

His eyes flew open as he found himself in a place that was completely different from the dusty attic that he was in only moments before. Max was astounded; he was standing on a dirt road with some kind of tracks on it that were defiantly not from a car. There were many humongous trees surrounding the sides of it and all of them were over 20 feet high and their leaves, which were bathing in the sunlight, could have been easily misplaced as ones that were made out of pure gold. When he suddenly heard a song being sung far away that was coming closer and closer along with the now audio bull hoof feet that were softly hitting the ground.

This day was officially the weirdest day of Max's life. Firstly, a huge number of misfortunes leading up to complete boredom, secondly, finding a weeping angel in the dusty attic room, thirdly, being transported into the middle of a golden forest and finally, seeing a horse pulling cart being controlled by a midget who claimed to be a dwarf! He talked huskily in English and made very strange hand gestures which Max didn't even understand. At last the dwarf just face-palmed and told him in plain English to get onto the cart. As he saw no other options he decided it was for the best and climbed on while thinking about what his mum said to him when he was a kid about never talking to complete strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**One night at Bree, please**

We were driving across the vast plains at a lazy pace, as the sun shone bright and the winds blew by. We rode in silence through the urge to speak was great but nevertheless I kept quiet. Looking to the right I started cursing about why I don't keep a camera around. There were luscious trees appearing from time to time along our path, bushes that contained raspberries and blueberries, many types of beautiful and colourful flowers among them cherry red roses and pearly white daisies.

The dwarf's (I don't think he is a dwarf anyway, just a really short midget, that's it) name, which he revealed to me in the woods, was Dillon. He had light brown curly hair and bright blue mischievous eyes, his nose looked as if someone had broken it 3 times over. He wore cloths that looked similar to a farmers outfit but dyed with a mushy brown colour. Aside from that he also wore worn out leather shoes and a curved unusual hat that was nearly a quarter of his size making him look like a mad Mexican farmer. Truthfully to me he looked like a brown, grumpy, hairball midget that the cat just throwed up. But of course he had to be the only one who could tell me where I am and also the only one that could tell me where the fuck were we going to?

Well now was a good time as ever to ask.

"Dillon can you tell me where are we heading to" I asked him

"Well I'm going to drop you at Bree, strange stranger while I continue westwards" Dillon replied in a husking voice.

"Ok, but what is this Bree?"

"A town, duh, located at the north-west of the west of middle-earth"

"I am sorry but WTF is middle-earth, is it like in the middle of the earth but that's impossible right?" Max replied confused and disbelievingly.

"No, it's just middle-earth and what were you saying about that earth and the middle and what is 'WTF'?" the dwarf said madly not comprehending the words that were spoken by his one and only passenger.

"Just forget it" Max said hurriedly. Wishing the dwarf would forget about everything that he said anything.

"Ok an easier question this time" Mark said reassuringly.

"Yes" the dwarf said awaiting it.

"It may sound silly but what year is it" Mark asked.

"Why, it's the year 3018 of the third age" replied Dillon smartly.

"O…K…" Max said ever so slowly.

"So where are you from stranger?" asked the dwarf curiously.

Max tried to think of an answer

"Uhhh, I am from, I am from the east of middle-earth" Max said proudly of being able to think of something.

"And from what town"

"Greenwood" he said.

"So you're an elf aye, didn't expect that, you certainly don't look like one" the dwarf replied glaringly.

"No, No, I'm a man just from a town called Greenwood" Max said.

"Ohh, ok then that's good, I guess." The dwarf replied while he released his grip on the short dagger strapped to his waist.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence that Max was grateful of as he tried piecing this complex puzzle together in his overworking brain when he finally just went to sleep on the brownish dry wood. When they were about 20 minutes away from their destination it started to heavily rain which woke him up.

It had stopped raining 10 lengthy minutes later but whilst the rain lasted he had thankfully covered himself in a blanket which mostly kept him warm but his cloths were still drenched in cold water which rose Goosebumps on his arms and he was pretty sure he would get a cold soon if he didn't get into a warm room with maybe a hot chocolate drink in his hand. But they probably didn't have that nor did they probably not have heaters as this place looked like the middle ages back on earth but heavily altered and with probably no witches to burn too.

Dillon dropped me of and rod on probably never to see me again. Now what do I do, I have absolutely no money and night is nearing its ascend. Damn that little midget he could have spared me at least some coins. Well then I will have to sleep on the dirty and muddy streets or I could be a ninja and pickpocket somebody. Yeah option 2 is better by far unless of course I get caught. The busiest place here seemed to be the tavern so let's try there first. I entered just as night settled in making its being known throughout the land by sucking in all of its neighbour's sun rays coming from the now unseeable sun.

As it turns out I didn't need to steal anything. After I went to the taverns toilet (I really needed to go you know) I asked the barkeeper who is also this places owner how much would a room for a night cost. He told me 2 silver pieces but he then he asked me what was I doing in this tavern of his. I told him that I was homeless and that somebody stole all of my money. I didn't want to lie but the truth would have been unbelievable to him. After I had done talking, he gave me a room key and he told me that today I could sleep for free but if I wanted to sleep here tomorrow I would need to pay up at least 1 silver piece. There was currently a lot of singing in the room which I really didn't want to hear. So I ate the free bread loaf and drank the water after which I retired to my bedroom ready to fall asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Big th__anks to __Borys68 for his suggestion_

**Pleasant and unpleasant Surprises **

As soon as I had closed my eyes, I had immediately opened them to the glare of the bright sunshine blinding me in the dawn of a new day. The night had passed over me faster than an electrifying bolt of lightning travelling from the dark clouds to the flat ground at the speed of light. I got dressed as I just slept in my black boxers and then I just sat on the bed and thought about what am I going to do. I obviously had to do something as I get bored quite easily and I have absolutely no money which really sucks. Well I will deal with this trouble later I thought and so I went downstairs to give the key away and maybe if I'm lucky enough, get a free breakfast. As I stood up I noticed a brown envelope on the desk next to my old fashioned bed. I took it and opened it up gently. The letter inside read:

**_Dear Max,_**

**_I know that you are from a different world, but please bear with me. If you exit the tavern and go near the front gate, you will find the stables. There will be a lad at the stables and he will give you your breakfast and a white saddled horse loaded with supplies of water, food and a silver sword with a scabbard which you should put on immediately. After doing that and eating your quick breakfast, climb onto the horse and ride east of Bree using the main road. Don't stop even if night falls until you reached a place called Rivendell. It's an elven town and the guards will not allow you in but tell them 'I am a Mellon' and they shall let you through. Meet me in the great hall. I shall await your arrival._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Gandalf the grey._**

Ok this letter is really weird. I mean, how did he know my name, who put the letter there and finally who is Gandalf the grey, that's just a very strange name. God only knows how his mother had chosen it. Wait was he stalking me! Great now I have a stalker to take care of on top of everything else. Just Great and seriously I am supposed to say that 'I am a Mellon'. Is he mad! Well there is only one way to find out lets follow his instructions I have nothing to lose after all except maybe my life.

Without further ado I went on my way, after of course taking a trip to the loo. I arrived there in 5 minutes time, being fresh and ready for the starting day, when the sun was still young and orange.

The stables were just an XXXL wooden sized shed rebuilt to fit 4 horses max. The only reason that it probably was even built was to house horses of travellers on their way to another place the next very day that they arrived on. It typically smelled of horse shit and urine, no wonder nobody was here except me and that old sot sitting on his broken stool, leaning against the wall and wearing his low hat which covered his face making him look like a sleeping, drunk cowboy who just lost all his money on gambling and women.

I waited for 2 minutes passed by and not a sound was heard except the song of the morning birds getting ready for the day. Finally a young lad about 14 came running out of the house at the end of the street muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm late, I'm late". He was running towards me fast but not smoothly nor gracefully. In less than a minute he was standing in front of me after just sprinting the 300 feet from his house.

"Hello, Mr Max I presume" the lad said quickly.

"Yes, and I guess you're the lad that Gandalf has mentioned in his letter."

"Your right, Sir, that's me that was mentioned, Sir, my name is Omar, Sir, in case you were wondering, Sir." Omar said hurriedly.

"As a fact I wasn't actually wondering about that, Omar but it's useful to know anyway, as referring to you as lad All the time would be just a Bit Boring" Max said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Sir, of course, Sir, master Gandalf assigned me to your service I'm now your faithful companion, Sir." Omar told Mr Max.

"Ok but don't call me Sir again okay because it's getting annoying, just call me Max, Ok'

"Ok, Sir." said Omar.

"Uhh, whatever moving on where is my breakfast" Max said hungrily.

"Right this way, Sir."

"Will you stop calling me Sir?" said max, now being irritated by the young lad.

"No, Sir." Omar replied smiling while leading Max to his first and most important meal of the day.


	4. Aruthurs Note

**Arthurs note**

**I am here to inform you of unfortunate news. **

**I have completely lost interest with this story as I had not ran out of ideas but instead I had too many to put them all here. And of course there is the mater that I still have to finish reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy. However I do feel compelled to finish it. So from now on I will write 2-4 more chapters to finish the story quickly. But I must confess that they will be a bit silly and the remarkable events will pass very quickly.**

**And the end will be a bit unexpected!**

**Although in the future (When I finally finish reading the books and when I am about halfway through my second story *spoilers*) I will probably delete this note and the following chapters and I will finish writing it properly! But for now: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
